


Textbook Romance

by ireadhpinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are best friends. Nothing more. Although, the notes they leave each other in their biology book might lead some to think otherwise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textbook Romance

“Cas! Hey, Cas!”

Dean skidded to a halt in front of his best friend, panting.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, closing his locker door. “What’s wrong?” he aksed, getting a good look at the sweat glistening on his forehead. 

“Long story,” Dean laughed. “Do you think I could borrow your bio book? I left mine at home and Ms. Harvelle is scary when she’s mad.”

Cas tilted his head. “And yet we spend most of our free time at her house,” he said, turning to open his locker back up.

“Well, yeah,” Dean said. “She’s fine when she’s just Jo’s mom, but dude—just trust me. You don’t want to get on her bad side.”

“I won’t,” Cas replied easily, opening his locker and grabbing the desired biology text book and handing it over to Dean. “I’m a good student.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re a perfect little angel.”

“Basically,” Cas said, wry smirk in place. 

Dean snorted. “You’re such a doof,” he said, shoving him playfully in the shoulder. 

The bell rang loudly overhead and the slow shuffle of students began. Dean and Cas joined them as soon as Cas had reclosed his locker. 

“See you at break,” Dean said, once they reached Ms. Harvelle’s classroom. He ducked inside after a quick wink that Cas merely shook his head at. 

—

Cas sat down for third period with his newly returned biology book. He and Dean hadn’t managed to talk during break since Dean had forgotten his math homework at home and had to hurriedly scribble down as much as he could copy off of Cas’. Usually, Cas wasn’t one for cheating, but he figured this didn’t really count since Dean actually had done the homework. 

Ms. Harvelle started the lecture as soon as the bell rang, and Cas quickly opened up his book to the proper page. Instead of looking at the explanation of how a punnett square works, however, he was distracted by the cramped writing ringing the entire page. 

_**Dude, this class is so boring. How are there 20 pages on this? Should be a one page explanation, tops.** _

Castiel smiled softly to himself as he flipped through the next few pages. Two more were covered in the same notes, a sloppy doodle of the impala on the last one. 

_**Man**_ , it read next to the car, _**I can’t wait until my dad gives me the Impala. That shitty Honda broke down on me right after I dropped Sammy off. I had to run to school or else be late and face Ellen’s wrath.**_

Well, that would explain why he was sweaty and out of breath that morning, though, Cas had to say he had never noticed Dean’s fear of Ms. Harvelle quite so acutely as he had today.

He read through the rest of the notes, mostly dumb comments about the actual text ( _ **I don’t think I’ve ever seen a fruit fly, but the amount of experiments done on them I’m guessing the scientists hoard them all**_ ), and tried to keep the smile off of his face. Ms. Harvelle kept looking over at him like she knew he wasn’t paying attention and Cas wanted to take Dean’s earlier advice and stay on her good side.

He picked up his pen, and under the pretense of writing notes on the lecture, wrote in the margins in his neat script, _I can’t believe you defaced my book when I trusted you enough to lend it to you. For shame._

Grinning to himself, he turned his attention, finally, to the lecture at hand. 

He realized a few moments later with an unpleasant jolt to his stomach that Dean probably wouldn’t ever read his comment, since they were only sharing the book for the day.  Well, it was done now. At least Dean would never find out.

He spent the next few minutes staring at the board in a mindless haze, and before he knew it he was writing again.

_You were right about the boredom. I usually enjoy this class, but today’s lecture does seem rather redundant.  
_

_And I am sure you have seen a fruit fly before. Scientists don’t just hoard an entire species.  
_

_I’m sorry to hear about your car. Even sorrier that we now have to walk home—not that I don’t enjoy your company—I do._

Castiel chewed the top of his pen cap, hesitating a moment before he decided to throw caution to the winds. 

_I enjoy your company very much. I wish we could spend more time together. In fact, I think I may even be in love with you._

Cas stared in horror at what he had just inked onto the page and scribbled it out until it looked like a black scar marring the page. His heart pounded in his chest and he had to keep up a litany of “he won’t see, he won’t see,” in his head until it calmed. 

He slammed the book closed and focused all of his attention on Ms. Harvelle’s explanation of how a punnett square worked. 

—

Cas was late the next day because Gabriel had insisted on going to a Starbucks before school. He didn’t even manage to get to his locker until break.   
Grumbling about how he was going to murder Gabriel (his second period teacher had chewed him out for not being prepared and threatened to dock his participation points if it ever happened again), he opened his locker.

His heart dropped when he saw the contents. His biology book was gone. The book in which he had confessed his love for his best friend was gone. Someone must have seen what he had written and stolen it to blackmail him. Who did he sit by in that class? He wouldn’t put it past Bela, Ruby, or Meg, but the three of them sat all the way across the room. Maybe it had been Uriel. He seemed to have it out for Cas ever since he beat him in their debate for AP Gov. 

“Cas!” 

He spun around to see Dean jogging up to him, waving his precious biology book in the air. Cas felt his face turn crimson and waited for the ground to swallow him whole. 

“How did you get that?” Cas demanded, unable to keep the fear from turning it into a hiss. 

Dean held his hands up in surrender. “Dude,” he said. “I forgot my book again and you weren’t here so I picked the lock.”

“Picked the lock?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, so I remembered your combination. I mean, I see you put it in every day.”

“Why are you looking?” he asked.

“Why do you care?” Dean gave him a funny look. 

Cas sighed. Dean wasn’t acting any different than usual… Maybe Cas had gotten lucky and he hadn’t seen. 

“I don’t,” Cas said quickly. “I’ve just had a bad morning. Gabriel insisted on braving Starbucks.”

Dean shot him a sympathetic grimace. “Sucks, dude. I’d say that you could have called me, but the Honda’s still acting funny. Me and Sammy had to ask for a ride from our dad.”

Cas mirrored the sympathetic look back to Dean who just brushed it off with a shrug. “I needed him to take me to the auto parts shop anyway. I’d rather he get all of his disappointed yelling out on a fifteen minute car ride instead of the thirty minute one. Now it’ll just be awkward, disappointed silence on the way to get the parts.”

“I could ask Gabriel,” Cas suggested.

Dean snorted. “And end up stranded on the side of the road with nothing but a whoopee cushion and a rubber chicken? No thanks.”

“That was one time,” Castiel groused. “And he came back to get us eventually.”

“We were naked, Cas. We’re lucky we didn’t get arrested for public indecency.”

“Alright,” Cas said. “I concede. I could ask him to borrow the car.”

“I don’t even want to know what he’d ask for in return,” Dean told him. “It’s alright, really, Cas. I can get past an awkward silence. It’s not like I’m not used to them.”

Cas frowned and opened his mouth to try and comfort his best friend in some way, but the bell rang loudly and obnoxiously overhead. 

“Guess we’d better get to class,” Dean said, handing Cas his book.

Cas sighed. “I suppose. Watch out for Crowley, though. He was in a mood.”

—

Somehow they were still discussing punnett squares in class. Castiel sighed and opened his book up, seeing the comments from yesterday. He skipped ahead a little just to make sure that his comment was still blacked out and his heart dropped. Dean had written more.

_**Scratching out a typo, Cas?**_ it read, next to an arrow pointing directly at Cas’ scribbled out love confession. _**Didn’t think you made those. What happened to being a perfect little angel?**_

Cas quickly grabbed up his pen and wrote, _Even angels can make mistakes. I got stuck with you as a best friend, didn’t I?_

The next day he had a response, _**Please, Novak. You love me.**_

Castiel had to deal with burning cheeks for the rest of the period.

—

Somehow they fell into a routine. Dean kept “forgetting” his biology book, and Cas was always gracious enough to lend him his. Depending on how bored they got during class, their notes ranged from a simple thought to detailing every second they had spent apart since the previous day.

_**I saw a fly land on my fruit the other day—is that what a fruit fly is?** _

_I don’t know. Gabriel left some butter out and I saw a fly land on it—that makes it a butterfly, right?_

_**Alright, smartass. I just thought that one of them might have escaped from the scientists’ clutches.** _

_Their clutches? What are they, mustache twirling villains?_

_**They could be. They are hoarding an entire species.**_  
—  
 _Gabriel is infuriating. This morning I woke up and all of the laces on my shoes were gone. Gone. But there was a pair of hideous pink crocs left with an empty candy wrapper, like some sort of villainous calling card. I don’t know how he did it. I’ve been locking my door and window at night since the teddy bear massacre when I was four. And then when I went to the locker room to grab my gym shoes to change, those laces were gone, too. How long do you think I would get for fratricide? Surely the jury would understand. I would basically be saving the world from an actual super villain._

_**I was wondering what the new shoes were about. Don’t worry, you pulled them off. They complemented your scowl nicely. And dude, they’d never convict you. I’d help you hide the evidence. No body, no crime, right? You’re too pretty to go to prison, I wouldn’t stand for it.** _

Castiel stared at the word pretty, feeling his cheeks redden. It was a joke, obviously, but still… Seeing that word applied to himself in Dean’s writing made his heart clench in his chest. 

He bit his lip as he wrote his response.

_Pretty? I think you might have mistaken me for your mirror. I’m more ruggedly handsome._

He slammed the book closed and forced himself to pay attention as his heart raced.

The next day there was a reply waiting for him, innocent as anything.

_**My mistake.** _

—

It became a thing. They never talked about it in person, but their notes to each other had definitely become… flirtatious. 

_**Dude, you need to find out how Gabriel is getting into your stuff. Don’t get me wrong, you looked good covered in glitter, but you didn’t look too happy about it. Good think you’ve got a “ruggedly handsome” frown.** _

_I resent those quotation marks. But you are correct. Gabriel needs to be stopped. He somehow managed to rig a bucket of glitter to drop on me when I left the house. I look like I got mauled by angry strippers._

_**Nah. You looked like you belonged on stage with them. ;)** _

_I’m not sure telling me I looked like a stripper is a compliment._

_**Are you saying I shouldn’t have slipped that twenty into your g-string?** _

_Whether or not you should have, you aren’t getting it back._

Or

_**Ugh, this class is so boring. How did we not get a single class together this year?** _

_It truly is a travesty. Now we have to pay attention in all of our classes. How dare they._

_**Please, Cas, you’re just as sad about it as I am. I mean, what eye candy do you have in your classes now? Meg? Balthazar? Gross. You totally miss my face.** _

_Well, the eye candy factor is why I keep you around. But you can understand how it could be detrimental to my GPA._

_**I managed to keep my grades up last year with you in my classes. Maybe you just need to learn a little restraint.** _

Castiel didn’t know what any of it meant. The notes in the margins were becoming more confusing than the actual text, and Cas was the first to admit that biology wasn’t his best subject. It was just harmless flirting, right? It had to be. Dean still winked at Lisa Braeden every time she passed by the two of them. He wouldn’t do that if they were actually a thing. Cas figured as long as whatever they were doing never made it out of the textbook then he would just ignore it. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy it—it was his favorite part of the day—he just couldn’t let himself hope for more. 

Which is why, when Dean came running up to Cas after school to ask if he could spend the night, Cas’ response wasn’t immediate.

“Please, man,” Dean begged. “Sammy’s spending the night with a friend and I don’t think that I can handle a night alone with my dad.”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas finally responded. 

“Thanks,” Dean said, shoulders sagging with relief.

Cas grimaced. “I’m not so sure you’ll feel the same after a night in the same house as Gabriel.”

That just put a smirk on Dean’s face. “Let’s prank him.”

Cas furrowed his brow as he closed his locker. “Prank him?”

“Yeah, man,” Dean said. “Give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“You realize I will have to continue to live with him, correct?”

“Aw, come on, Cas,” Dean gave him a playful shove. “Live a little.”

“That’s what I want to continue doing.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright, drama queen.”

“Says the man who vowed to never even look at a car with Gabriel in it again.”

“Oh,” Dean said. “I’m sorry, did you not realize that we were stranded in the middle of nowhere, and—oh yeah—naked!”

“Yes, Dean, I did,” Cas replied evenly. “I was there as well. But I have gotten over it. The worst thing that happened was your ass getting sunburned. That was tame for Gabriel.”

“What, is skin cancer not a concern anymore?” Dean asked, then, “Wait, how do you know my ass got sunburned?” 

Cas’ eyes widened and his face turned a similar color to Dean’s previously sunburned butt cheeks. 

“Did you check out my ass, Novak?” Dean asked, the smirk Cas was refusing to look at obvious in his tone. 

Cas cleared his throat and shrugged. “Yes,” he said. “And it was obvious that it needed some color.”

Cas began walking away to the soundtrack of Dean’s embarrassed spluttering. 

—

“This was a horrible idea,” Cas said. “Gabriel is going to murder us.”

“Oh, come on,” Dean replied, nudging Cas’ shoulder with his own. “This is a great idea. You said he always wanted to be a pirate, right?”

“No,” Cas said. “I told you that he always sings the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song when he drinks too much rum.”

“Same thing,” Dean insisted. 

Cas sighed and capped the marker he had been using to create the treasure map. “We shouldn’t be here when he realizes his candy is gone.”

“What?” Dean looked scandalized. “But I want to see his face when he realizes the map only leads to another map!”

“I thought the map led to the riddles,” Cas said.

“No,” Dean told him. “The map leads to the second map. The second map leads to the riddles. And then the riddles lead to the empty candy wrappers—“

“Which I still think is going too far,” Cas interjected, but Dean ignored him.

“—and the empty candy wrappers when rearranged will lead him to the actual stash of candy. It’s genius.”

“It is genius,” Cas grudgingly admitted. “You and Gabriel should never get together. Ever.”

“Don’t worry. I’m Team Cas all the way.” Dean winked at him.

Cas blushed and wondered if that counted as flirting.

—

Gabriel was too proud of the prank to be angry. Unfortunately, he also decided it meant that it was time to up his game. 

“I’m going crazy,” Cas said, his voice even deeper from lack of sleep. 

Dean looked up from where he had been putting Cas’ biology book back in his locker. “Another prank?”

Cas grunted.

“That bad, huh?”

“Nothing is safe anymore,” Cas said. “My entire house is a warzone, and after last week I can’t even feel safe in the classroom. I haven’t slept since we pulled that stupid prank.”

Dean grimaced. “Sorry, man. If I had known I never would have talked you into doing it.”

Cas leaned against the row of lockers and closed his eyes. “If I fall asleep here you’re going to have to carry me to my next class.”

Dean snorted. “Maybe you should try asking Gabe to cut you some slack.”

Cas cracked one eye open to glare at his best friend. “Obviously you can’t be trusted to give me sound advice about my brother. You’re the one who got me into this mess in the first place.” 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Dean said. “But hey—my dad is out of town this weekend. I was going to throw an awesome party and officially be crowned the coolest kid in school, but I guess I could cancel the fog machine and strobe lights and let you stay over instead.”

It was Cas’ turn to snort. “Fog machine and strobe lights?” he asked. “You should be thanking me for keeping you from being crowned king of the dorks.”

“I’m hurt,” Dean said, feigning the feeling with a hand over his heart. “I was going to be nice and offer you my bed, but now you’re stuck on the floor. And I suddenly don’t feel like vacuuming.”

Cas opened his eyes just to roll them, giving Dean a shove for good measure. “Assbutt.”

“’Assbutt’?” Dean asked with a raised brow. “Who’s king of the dorks now?”

Cas shoved him in the shoulder again. If his hand lingered for a second or two longer than necessary, neither of them mentioned it. 

—

Cas passed out on Dean’s bed almost immediately when they got to the Winchester household on Friday afternoon and didn’t wake up until the sun had already gone down. 

His eyes blinked open and he looked around. Dean was doing homework by lamplight at his desk, pen slowly inking something onto the pages of a book.

Cas rolled himself off of the bed and went to stand behind him. “Homework on a Friday night?” he asked. “Who’s the nerd, now?”

Dean jumped at the sound of his voice and slammed the book shut. “Dammit, Cas! Make some noise!”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Is that your biology book?” he asked, noticing the cover of the textbook Dean still clutched tightly in his hands. “I thought you lost it.”

“I didn’t lose it,” Dean said. “I just keep forgetting it.”

“What are you even doing with it?” Cas tilted his head to the side. “Ms. Harvelle didn’t give us any homework.”

Dean hugged the book to his chest. “What? Is it illegal to study now?”

“No,” Cas dragged the word out in suspicion. “You’re acting oddly.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Says the guy who still uses airquotes.” He tossed the book onto his desk. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty, let’s go order a pizza. I’m starving.” He tried to usher Cas out of his room, but Cas was too busy eyeing the book with a skeptical glint.

Dean sighed. “Look, I haven’t been paying attention in class because I’ve been writing to you, okay? I was just going over the stuff I was supposed to in class. Is that really that big of a deal?”

Cas’ suspicious look was replaced with a smirk. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said. “I didn’t know that I had become so awesome I was now distracting you from a different classroom. I’ll try to rein it in out of respect for your grades.”

“Oh, _ha ha_ ,” Dean said, aiming for a smack to the back of Cas’ head which Cas easily ducked, huge grin on his face. “Just for that we’re getting a meat lovers pizza. None of those nasty vegetables that you love.”

Cas just shrugged. “I’ve never minded a little extra meat in my mouth.” He managed to make it to the door before his face turned completely scarlet and he basically fled to the living room. 

Had he been braver and turned to see Dean’s reaction, he would have seen the same shade of red spread across his best friend’s cheeks and ears as well as a dropped mouth and eyes glazed with shock and a little something else.

—

Despite his earlier quip, Cas had a hard time eating his pizza (no pun intended this time). He feared he had gone too far. Dean wouldn’t make eye contact anymore, and every time he got close his face flushed pink and he would look down.

“You two are being weird,” Sam told them. “And if I have to be in the middle of it, I’m not watching Doctor Sexy. Hand me the remote.”

Dean glared at his little brother. “Shut up, bitch. We’re not being weird. You’re weird.” But he handed over the remote without a fight.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Great comeback, jerk.” He changed it to the History Channel before grabbing another piece of pizza. “And you couldn’t have gotten one vegetable on the pizza? You had to get meatlovers?” he complained. 

Both Cas and Dean blushed a deep crimson at that. 

Sam narrowed his eyes at them, but ultimately decided not to mention it. Instead, he just turned the volume up, hoping to drown out the awkward silence.

—

By ten, Sam couldn’t take it anymore and announced he was going to get ahead on some of his reading. 

“Nerd!” Dean called after him.

“Says the guy who practically sleeps with his biology book,” Sam retorted before closing himself off in his room. 

Dean’s ears turned red, as if he had been caught singing along to Taylor Swift (again) rather than studying in bed. 

“Have you really been getting that far behind in biology?” Cas asked him, concern making his voice soft. 

Dean just lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Nah,” he brushed it off. “I’m fine.” 

There was a short pause. “Why? You looking to give me some private tutoring?” 

Cas looked over just in time to see Dean give him a flirtatious double brow raise. Naturally, Cas scoffed in response, though he had to fight a grin, glad that they were back on speaking terms, even if the terms were still incredibly confusing. 

—

Dean fell asleep around midnight, sprawled on the couch where they had been watching Star Trek reruns. Cas watched as a puddle of drool formed on the couch cushion below Dean’s open mouth, willing himself to find it disgusting so that he could get over his ridiculous crush. The flirtations were obviously just a joke to Dean so it was past time that Cas got some sense and treated it the same. But try as he might, he could only find his best friend’s drooling cute. God help him, he found it downright adorable. 

He needed to take his mind off of it. He needed to find something to distract himself. Star Trek, as much as Dean loved it, just wasn’t cutting it. Casting his eyes around the room, he finally landed on his backpack lying innocently next to the door. 

Cas walked over as quietly as possible and grabbed it. He began to unzip it before he remembered that he hadn’t brought any work home since he and Dean had finished it all while they waited for Sam to get out of soccer practice.   
He let out a soft exhale. Was it really his fault that the only thing to do was stare longingly at his best friend? Was it really so bad? He took one look back at Dean who was now snoring a little, half his face smashed into the drool-soaked couch cushion and when he felt his heart constrict in his chest he knew that yes, it was that bad. 

Pushing himself to his feet, he made an escape to Dean’s room. He wasn’t anywhere near tired enough to sleep (his nap now seemed ill advised), but there was nothing else to do. 

Then his eyes alighted on Dean’s biology book. Truth be told, Cas was falling a little behind in his studies in that particular class. It was hard work trying to think of something witty and flirtatious-but-not-too-obvious to respond to Dean’s witty and flirtatious-but-definitely-just-kidding remarks in his book. 

He plopped down in Dean’s desk chair and flicked the lamp on before grabbing the textbook and flipping it to chapter fourteen. 

Cas’ jaw dropped and he let out an involuntary gasp when he saw what was in the margins. It looked just like his textbook, except for the fact that his loopy cursive was absent, Dean’s untidy scrawl covering every blank inch. 

Cas tore his eyes away from the book to look around, wondering if Dean had lied about not getting together with Gabriel to pull pranks, because if that’s what this was, it definitely surpassed Gabriel’s usual levels of evil genius. 

Fortunately, no one jumped out of any hiding spots yelling, “Psych!” so Cas let himself entertain the possibility that this was real. That Dean had actually meant the things that were written in his handwriting. Most were unfinished sentences, trailing off with unused potential. Some were complete sentences with words crossed out here and there. On the whole it looked like the longest rough draft to a single question he’d ever seen. 

_**Cas, buddy I think I may be a little in love  
** _

_**So, I was thinking about prom the other  
** _

_**Dude Castiel, you’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I think I’ve liked you even longer  
** _

_**Please tell me you don’t have a date to prom, because I  
** _

_**I really fucking like you, okay?** _

“Hey, asshole,” Dean’s voice called softly down the hall, still scratchy with sleep. “If you think I’ve forgotten about making you sleep on the floor, then you are sorely…”

Cas’ head whipped around. Dean stood in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked in a horrified whisper. 

“I was going to study,” Cas said. “But I got a little distracted.”

“I—uh—I mean—that’s just—“ Dean stammered, his face getting more and more red with each halted expression.

“Is this true?” Cas asked. “What you’ve written?” At Dean’s continued stammering, Cas stood up and held the textbook out. “Please tell me this is not some horrible prank.”

“Prank?” Dean asked weakly, and a little offended. 

“I really don’t want this to be a prank, Dean. Please tell me it’s not a prank.”

“It’s not a prank,” Dean told him.

“Oh thank god,” Cas said, dropping the book and rushing over to Dean and crushing their mouths together. 

After that, Dean forgot all about his plans of making Cas sleep on the floor. 

—

“So, prom, huh?” Cas asked, much later that night, cuddled with Dean on his bed. 

“Oh, uh… yeah,” Dean tucked his head into Cas’ shoulder so he didn’t have to look at him. 

“It’s a pretty long way off,” Cas said, running a hand up and down Dean’s back slowly.

“Yeah, well I figured if I was going to try and ask, it was going to take me a pretty long time to work my way up to it.”

“So that’s what the notes were all about?”

“No,” Dean said, “those were because I was bored. Then you started flirting with me—“

“What?” Cas asked, pulling away enough so that Dean could see the shocked look on his face. “You started that!”

“Nu-uh,” Dean teased. “You told me you ‘enjoyed my company.’”

“That’s not flirting,” Cas said. “That’s stating a fact. I do enjoy your company.”

“Yeah,” Dean told him. “Because you like me.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Obviously. But you started the flirting. You told me I was ‘pretty.’”

“That’s just a fact, too, Cas,” Dean said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips. “You are pretty.”

“I thought we had agreed on ‘ruggedly handsome,’” Cas groused. 

Dean hummed. “Let’s just go with ‘gorgeous as hell’ and call it a day,” he said, rolling on top of Cas and leaning down to capture his lips again. 

“Only if you admit that you started it,” Cas said, putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders to stop him from getting closer.

“Alright, fine,” Dean replied with a grin. “I’ll take credit for us. Best thing I’ve ever done.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled into the next kiss. And the next. And the one after that, too.


End file.
